Death of a friend
by babywillard
Summary: Stan apprends à Kyle la mort du gros lard de la bande : Cartman.  /!\Aucun pairing inclus. Langage vulgaire./!\


- Hey vieux t'en tire une de ces têtes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est Carman... Il est .. Il est mort ...

Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment je dois réagir. Alors, je me contente de fermer doucement la porte derrière moi, et je me met à marcher dans ces étendus glacées de neige. Stan ne me suit pas. Kenny, j'ignore s'il est au courant, mais en tous cas, lui non plus ne me suis pas. Je suis seul. Cartman est mort ? Non, c'est impossible. Tout ça c'est un gros foutage de gueule. Il ne m'aura pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas si bête, je sais très bien que c'est tout sauf son genre de faire les choses à moitié. Lui et son égo démesuré vont toujours au bout des choses. Et me pourrir la vie fait parti de son but ultime, au même titre que d'empocher 10 millions de dollars. Il n'a pas fini ses vannes sur les juifs, il n'a pas fini ses blagues sur les pauvres, les hippies; et par-dessus tout, il n'est pas encore riche. Cartman ... Dois-je en garder de bons ou de mauvais souvenirs ? Quels bons souvenirs ? Je n'en sais absolument rien.

- Cartman, espère de gros lard !

Je lance cette phrase à voix haute. Je m'attends à entendre sa voix colérique me répondre quelque chose comme : « je suis pas gros enfoiré de fils de pute ! J'ai une ossature lourde, c'est ma maman qui me l'a dit d'abord ! ». Mais seul le craquement de neige sous mes pas me répond.

Alors je décide que la mascarade doit cesser. Je me rends chez sa mère. Je cours presque. Je tambourine comme un forcené, la respiration courte. Sa mère ouvre. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Je dois l'effrayer avec mon nez rougi par le froid et mes yeux humidifiés par ma course. Contrairement à elle, moi; j'ai les joues qui brûlent de vie.

- Kyle... Merci d'être passé. Eric aurait été ravi de voir que tu te soucie de lui. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il a des amis qui tenaient tant à lui.

La fin de sa phrase finit dans un étranglement. Ça m'effraye un peu. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas passé pour un quelconque adieu envers Cartman, et ça n'a jamais été mon ami. Mais c'est inutile de la démentir. J'ai trop peur de la briser pour de bon. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus soutenir les siens. Je lui tapote maladroitement le pas et m'enfuis comme un voleur. Et je me demande... Je me demande si Liane Cartman compte déménager à présent que son fils n'est plus là, je me demande ce que ça va faire de ne plus être suivi par le petit gros de la bande, je me demande aussi si nos vies vont être plus calmes sans les idées débiles du gros lard. Je veux le voir. Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux, parce que je sais qu'il n'est pas mort ! Je dérange de nouveau la mère du gros. Je m'excuse, explique que je souhaite le voir. Elle m'informe, pleure sur mon épaule. C'est mouillé et étrangement froid. Plutôt désagréable comme sensation. Je me sens bête à la soutenir, alors que je n'apprécie même pas son fils. J'ai l'impression que chacun de mes gestes maladroits pour la faire cesser de pleurer, sont observés. Et ça n'en fini plus. Je me met à songer à divers choses, et peut-être que madame Cartman a remarqué quelque chose de différent dans mon comportement car elle s'écarte de moi. Elle s'excuse et me ferme presque la porte au nez. Mais je m'en fiche. Moi, je veux voir son connard de fils. Je me rends sur le lieu où il se trouve. Évidemment, personne n'accepte que j'aille le voir. Je prends une voix triste :

- Je souhaite seulement dire au revoir à mon ancien copain.

Mes larmes coulent soudainement, sorties de nulle part. Ça me surprends tellement que ça m'en fait mal. Je ne pensais pas être si bon comédien. La personne en face est touchée, elle m'accompagne devant une grande porte. Elle m'explique que mon ami est derrière. Elle me demande si je suis bien sûr de ce que je fais. Je le suis. J'essuie mes larmes, je ne veux pas que Cartman pense que j'ai réellement pleuré pour lui. Je pousse la porte tout en me cabrant, au cas où le gros lard me sauterait dessus en hurlant. Mais seule une odeur d'antiseptique m'assaille et me saisit la gorge. Je tousse, j'étouffe. La porte claque derrière moi. Il fait froid. Bien plus froid que dehors. Je suis pris au piège. Je ferme les yeux et inspire doucement. Finalement, il ne fait pas si froid ici, tout n'est que dans ma tête. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et le remarque couché bêtement. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil, sans m'approcher. Je sais qu'il va se lever et me hurler au visage « je t'ai sacrément bien eu enculé de juif ». Alors j'attends. Mais rien. Je marmonne son nom de famille entre mes dents, et je m'approche doucement. Son teint est étrange. Un peu trop pâle, un peu trop gris également. Où sont passées ses joues rougies, ses lèvres pleines de vie ? Je fais un pas de plus. Ses yeux sont fermés. Je sursaute violemment en entendant une voix derrière moi.

- On n'as pas fini de l'arranger.

Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais la personne m'a suivi.

- L'arranger ? Mais pour quoi ?

- Ben... Tu sais... Pour l'enterrement.

« BORDEL DE MERDE ! ». Je souhaite le crier mais ça reste coincé dans ma gorge. Combien de personnes ce gros lard avait-il embobiné ? On sais tous que tu es en vie Cartman. Alors lève ton gros cul. Lève-toi. LEVE-TOI ! Je sais que tu n'attends que ça, que je me penche sur toi, que je hurle ton nom comme un désespéré, et alors, tu te fouteras de ma gueule. Je ris. Nerveusement sans doute. Je ris tellement que mon ventre me fait mal. Je me tords de rire, je suis plié. T'es vraiment mort alors Cartman ? Tu as enfin payé le prix de toute ta méchanceté ? … Cartman ? Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Pas la tienne. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu si immobile gros lard ? D'un coup de dents rageur j'enlève mon gant et plaque ma main sur ta joue. C'est froid. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plongé mon coude dans un seau d'eau glacé. C'est douloureux.

- Réveille-toi merde... REVEILLE-TOI ESPECE DE GROS CONNARD DE MERDE ! HEY TU M'ENTENDS GROS LARD ?

Pas un seul tressaillement de sourcil ne vient me répondre. C'est bel et bien fini. Eric Cartman n'est plus. Je remet lentement mon gant, je sens toujours ce poids sur mon épaule. Ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Une voix amicale s'élève derrière moi, mais je n'arrive pas à en saisir le sens. On m'entraine, la porte claque derrière moi. Et je ris. Parce qu'enfin je suis libre. Je ne serais plus au centre des moqueries, je ne serais plus celui qui est sans cesse et toujours harcelé, je ne serais plus la personne qui règle toujours tout, je ne serais plus... Moi.


End file.
